10 Things I Hate About James Potter
by eMiLy KaTe
Summary: A story based on how James finally convinved Lily to go out with him. Based slightly on 10 Things I Hate About You, mainly the sisters thing and the great dislike between the lead female and male.


**AN: This is my first time writing anything that isn't required for school. It may not be the best but, I'm just trying this out. All constructive criticism is welcome. I don't own anything everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. All italics are her writing.**

Lily Evans was boarding the Hogwarts Express and saying goodbye to her family. It was her seventh and final year attending Hogwarts. With one more tight squeeze from her sister, Petunia, whom was being overly nice to her, considering Petunia despised her existence. The only reason she was being kind to her sister was because she had just spent the whole summer helping her plan her wedding. "Make sure you bring someone home in December for the wedding," Petunia reminded Lily.

"I will. See you all at Christmas," Lily said turning around to aboard the train to Hogwarts. However, she had no idea whom she was going to take with her to her sister's wedding she knew one boy who would be more than happy to accompany her as a date anywhere. Once she was on the train there was a boy, whose presence she hated more than Petunia hated hers. It was James Potter the exact person she was just thinking about.

He quickly took her luggage from her and an owl named Elephant. "So, Lily, I hear you are looking for a date to a wedding, where do I sign-up to volunteer myself as your date?"

"You don't. You're the last person I would ever take. I would take Black before you, and that defiantly isn't any better. And give me my stuff back." Sirius Black was James's best friend and they were the leaders of an exclusive group who called themselves the Marauder's, whom Lily couldn't stand. However, she was good friends with one of them, Remus Lupin, who had been her friend since first year, when she had seen him transform into a werewolf.

It was an accident, of course, she had been outside when she saw Remus running across the front lawn of Hogwarts towards the whomping willow. She knew that the tree was extremely dangerous and had seen people being whacked by its twigs. She tried to stop him, but before she could reach him he had turned into a wolf and was creeping through a hole under the willow.

She had waited for a week doing all the research she could about werewolves while keeping up with her assignments. However, she never told anyone about her suspicions because she was new to the wizarding world and didn't want to seem like a gossiping hen or crazy.

"That's really too bad for you because you know that I will keep asking you until you are begging for me to go with you, however, it is very lucky for me because no one will want to skip Christmas to go to a muggle wedding with a bossy know it all."

"Ha ha," she retorted sarcastically. That's when she saw something that made her heart drop. It was a golden badge with HB on it. She stared at his chest with her mouth open. She had gotten an identical one however, with HG on it.

James had undoubtedly noticed Lily's shock. "You like it? I see that you have one too," he stated pointing towards her chest.

"H-how did you get that?" Lily stammered. James wasn't even a Prefect.

"It came in my letter this year. Same way you got yours I presume."

"That's not what I mean. How did you get the position, you jack ass?"

"I don't know. Apparently Dumbledore thinks that I'm Head Boy material. That and I guess every prefect is busy caring about how they do on their N.E.W.T.s, well besides the Marauder's and Sirius, Head Boy? That's funny. Lupin has his 'furry little problem' and Wormtail would never stand up to someone, shocking he's in Gryffindor."

"Wow, you're a really good friend."

"O, I try."

They then made their way to the Prefects' coach. When they got there, they were the first ones there. "Lily, when are you going to break down and just say 'yes' to me? I mean, it's been four years since I've started asking you and you're not tired of it?"

"Trust me I'm more than tired of it. However, I hate you and everything about you. You're rude, pompous, and you annoy me."

"Ouch," Sirius said who had just sauntered into the room.

"What are you doing here, Black," Lily said in a pained voice.

"Checking up on my best mate. You can't believe that I wouldn't tell him a juicy bit of information that I learned on the platform about the girl that he is crazily in love with," Replied Sirius coolly.

"What's new on Miss Evans?" asked James curiously.

"Her sister is getting married and needs a date to the wedding over Christmas holiday; don't reckon that you could go with her do you?"

It irritated her that they had brought this up again, she was already stressed over who to invite. She wanted Petunia's wedding to go over without a hitch, because maybe she would forgive her little sister for everything that had happened between them and they could be friends again. And what James said earlier had some truth to it. No one at Hogwarts would be willing to skip Christmas to go to a muggle wedding. It irritated her even more that they were speaking about her like she wasn't even there.

"Well I believe that she would ask you if she wanted you to go with her if she really did, but however, she doesn't and wishes not to keep speaking like she's not here" Lily replied to the two who had looked like she had just smashed a china saucer.

Several fifth, sixth, and seventh years had made their way through the corridor and were beginning to fill the compartment.

"Sirius, get out of here unless my day has just been made worse and you have been made a Prefect." Lily demanded. Sirius left then after giving James a thumbs up.

Then, the meeting began and she delivered the whole speech and pre-planning ideas t the students without any help from James, who undoubtedly was pondering on a new way to get Lily to go out with him.

They had decided that they would change shifts every half hour with a group of two patrolling the corridors. Expectantly, all of the Prefects wanted to go first, so they could be with their friends sooner. Lily was hoping that maybe someone that she would know would volunteer to be with her, so there wouldn't be any awkward moments of silence, maybe Frank Longbottom, they had always gotten along. However, he and Alice Smith ended up being together. After everyone had told Lily whom they wanted to be partnered with they left the carriage to join their classmates. Every one except…

"James, honestly what are you still doing here?"

"Did you actually think that I would volunteer to patrol with anyone besides my darling Lily?" James replied innocently.

Actually, Lily should have thought of that earlier. She had been so busy organizing the younger Prefects that she had completely forgotten that James had been announced Head Boy, or that he was even in the same compartment.

As she turned to leave, James followed her out, and said, "Let's just try to get through this train ride before you start trying to rip my head off."

"As long as you don't come harassing me until our shift together, I can live with that. And don't be late for our shift; I would really hate to take off points from my own house."

With that Lily turned into her compartment where her three best friends were. The closest on her right was Mary Stephens, who was a quiet and shy blonde girl who tried to keep to herself most of the time, like Lily she was also muggle born. Sitting next to her was Alice Smith, a girl with brown hair cut into a pixie haircut. Across from her was Stephanie MacAllister, who looked like she could be Lily's cousin or sister, even. She had fiery red hair, freckles, and deep green eyes.

"Hey everyone," Lily greeted her friends.

They all greeted her back and began asking one another about their summer vacations. Stephanie had been in Ireland visiting her cousins, Mary had been to New York, and Alice, had gone to France with Frank, who Lily found out to be her boyfriend, and which explained why they were patrolling together. When Lily was recounting her summer of planning Petunia's wedding, the compartment door slid opened and came in Lily's second least favorite person on the world, Sirius Black.

"What now? Has James sent you to spy on me or something?"

"Uh, no he actually sent me to tell you that it's time for your shift with him." Sure enough, it was time for her to patrol the corridor. Alice must have gone back to Frank's compartment with him. "He thought that you may be angry with him for reminding you."

"Great," Lily muttered under her breath as she got up and passed Sirius through the door. She hadn't been looking forward to her patrol with him, but it would just be worse now that she had contradicted herself. He would never let her live it down.

When she was out in the corridor, she saw James leaning against the wall waiting on her with his stupid round glasses and his stupid messy hair, which he regularly rumpled to look like he had just stepped off the Quidditch pitch. She walked by him and mumbled, "Let's get this over with."

The rest of their shift was in silence. Since they had the last, they would arrive at Hogsmeade station before it was over. The train immediately jerked to a stop when Lily was taking a step and toppled over James.

"Hey, Evans not here," James said.

"Whatever," Lily mumbled as she got up and started calling the first years.

**AN: Okay I know that was a really long chapter, but I'm new at this. Please R&R, but if you don't that's okay too. The dilemma was Lily has no idea who to invite to the wedding. Any ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. :]**


End file.
